


Unexpected Visit

by dominiknada



Category: Utopia Falls (TV)
Genre: Bodhi is a sweetheart, Brief Apollo mention, Brief Mags mention, Brief Tempo mention, Canon Compliant, Don't forget to watch Utopia Falls on hulu, F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, S1EP9, Some kissing as well, beautiful friendship, friendships, just fluff, lesbians going on an adventure, rate it 10/10 on imdb so we can get a season 2, sagelyn - Freeform, the night after the exemplar, they went to the warehouse before going to nature sector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada
Summary: The revolution against the government is coming but they can’t do anything about it. At least that’s what Aliyah tells them, but Sage and Brooklyn are stubborn and really they want to know and see where Mentor Chapter and Reia are hiding their best friend so when they saw Mentor Chapter and Aliyah head out of the Academy one night they decided to follow them and what they discover quickly becomes their new spot.
Relationships: Aliyah 5/Bodhi 2 (Utopia Falls), Brooklyn 2/Sage 5 (Utopia Falls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Unexpected Visit

**Author's Note:**

> sagelyn one-shot to make up for my slow ass updates for the postbreak-up au :P i'm just trying my best to make it right lol i don't wanna rush the story cause i really want it to be good so pls bear with me lmfao

“Hey girlfriend!” Sage doesn’t need to look up to know who it was, yesterday Brooklyn thought she’d lose Sage forever, her Nature family coming by to send her home but she’s happy and more than relieved to know that Sage decided to stay. They made up and reconciled, Sage couldn’t be more happy for them to get back together. She truly loves Brooklyn and she knows deep down that she will never forgive herself if they parted because she was too blind and selfish to see what Brooklyn’s going through as well.

“You seem happy, are you excited for the revolution?” 

The mention of the revolution made Brooklyn falter for a bit, which Sage immediately noticed.

“Brooklyn, what is it?” Brooklyn faced her girlfriend with tears brimming in her eyes, when Sage noticed the tears she immediately brought her in for a hug.

“I’m just scared, and unsure. I mean what if it doesn’t work, what will happen to us? I swear to Gaia if they hurt you I’ll-” 

Sage pulls away to interrupt Brooklyn with a kiss, her girlfriend immediately shutting up as Sage pours all her feelings into it so Brooklyn would calm down.

"That won't happen I promise, Aliyah won't let that happen and I trust her." Brooklyn smiles but Sage can still see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Brooks when Bohdi was in Authority custody you convinced me to take a stand."

"I know but-"

"So now I'm asking you to trust me this will work Brooklyn, just trust me."

Brooklyn was still a bit skeptical but when she stares at Sage's eyes she finds comfort and trust in them. She finally stopped worrying and with a teasing smile she brought back Sage in for a kiss, the both of them smiling into it.

When they pull away an idea pops inside Brooklyn's mind.

"I wonder where Bodhi is, it sucks that we just get to sit around here doing nothing while Aliyah does all the work."

Sage caught the hint Brooklyn was implying and inched closer to her girlfriend, suddenly intrigued.

"What are you suggesting?"

"How about we sneak out of the city tonight and find where Bodhi's hiding?"

"Interesting... But how exactly are we gonna find him?" 

Sage has a point and Brooklyn is about to come up with a plan when they hear a door opening outside the hallway, they turn to face each other and simultaneously get up from Sage's bed as they both thought of the same thing. They tried their best to make as little noise as possible as they peeked out of the hallway, Brooklyn almost gasped when she saw Mentor Chapter and Aliyah talking. It seemed pretty heated as the two of them walked outside and disappeared from the hallway. Sage and Brooklyn went out of the room as they weighed their options.

"Do you think they're headed to where Bodhi's hiding?" 

"Oh definitely. Come on let's follow them before they disappear." 

Without waiting for Sage to answer Brooklyn grabbed her girlfriend's hand and the both of them followed Mentor Chapter and Aliyah outside of the Academy, they made sure to distance themselves so they could still see the two of them without getting caught at the same time.  They followed the two from the forest, through the Archive, where Brooklyn and the group found those odd objects, till they reached an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city. They closely watched as Mentor Chapter signaled the men that were guarding the door and they let them both go in, Sage and Brooklyn stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

" _How do we go in_?"

" _I don't know_."

" _What do you mean 'i don't know'?_ "

Before Sage can say anything else Brooklyn shushed her and pointed to someone else, Sage had to squint her eyes to see who the person was and her eyes widened when she found out who it was.

"Tempo?" "Tempo?"

The two stare at their friend closely in shock and curiosity, they want to see how Tempo gets in the warehouse. Turns out they just had to wait, the guards at the door left after a few minutes when a truck came by and as quick as the truck arrived the sooner it left now finally they have a window of opportunity, Tempo saw it too and was quick to enter the warehouse.

The two made sure no one else was arriving before leaving their hiding spot, Brooklyn smiled as she saw how messy Sage's hair is from hiding behind a bush.

"What?"

"Your hair." Sage looked up, although she can't see the mess she made as she tried and failed to fix her already unruly hair. Brooklyn just laughed at her girlfriend, while Sage just blushed in embarrassment as Brooklyn fixed her hair for her.

"There, much better."

"So you think I was ugly?"

"What? No! Of course not you always look amazing, but you did look funny with your hair all over the place."

"Brooklyn!"

"Just kidding! You always look good." 

The both of them smiled at each other for a while, they were only broken up for like 2 weeks but damn they missed each other a lot, it really isn't the same without the other half.

"Now come on, let's go inside and say our greetings to Bodhi." 

Sage almost complied when she suddenly backtracked a little bit, Brooklyn turned back at her girlfriend confused.

"What is it?"

"I thought we were just gonna check if Bodhi is there then leave."

"Seriously you don't wanna say hi?"

"What if Aliyah gets mad at us for following her? It might get us into more trouble."

"Pfft Aliyah? Mad at me? No way, now come on! Before someone else arrives."

Brooklyn was already running to the door leaving Sage behind, the nature girl looked around hesitantly one last time before following her girlfriend into the abandoned warehouse.

When Sage got inside she didn't listen to the arguing voices at first, she was too busy gawking at the place staring at it with amazement at how huge it is and the unfamiliar items that were stored inside, it's so many stuff in just one building it reminded her of the Archive, her mood suddenly turned sour as she remember what Tempo did, then her mind wondered where the boy could be now, maybe he saw Bodhi and Aliyah together and left while no one was looking? She wasn't sure. Her exploring was cut off though when she heard Brooklyn call out her name, she turned and see Bodhi, Aliyah, Brooklyn, and Mentor Chapter watching her, amused. Embarrassed Sage walked over to them with a meek smile and a little 'hi' on Bodhi's way, who just smiled wider in response.

"I can't believe you guys followed us all the way here." Aliyah was the first one to break the silence, her irritated face going back.

"Do you think we could sit this one out? You guys are hiding Bodhi at the edge of the city in this huge building." Brooklyn tries to cheer her up her friend, who only looked much more irritated (and worried) like before.

"Can we stay here? Just for one night, we really miss you Bodhi." Sage inquires next.

"Guys I don't think this is a good idea, you don't need to worry about me." Bodhi tries to convince them to leave but they're not having it.

"Come on Bodhi, let us explore this just for one night after that we'll head back to the Academy for the revolution." At the mention of the revolution Bohdi sounded intrigued, he looked at Aliyah's direction and the tribunal girl only gave him a shrug.

"Are you sure you guys weren't followed." Bodhi started asking the important question, Sage and Brooklyn just stared at each other for a moment before nodding their heads sure and confident about it.

"Okay, fine. Stay. But tonight only okay?" 

Sage and Brooklyn whooped in response and gave each other a very enthusiastic high-five which was cut short by Mentor Chapter clearing his throat.

"Be safe okay? We will be leaving you now to prepare, that means no Moore Times Bodhi. And make sure to keep your communicator at your hand at all cost, be ready." They all nodded in response.

"Now come on Aliyah, we have to get back." Mentor Chapter left them alone so now it was only Aliyah, Bodhi, Brooklyn, and Sage inside. The two girls gave both Aliyah and Bodhi a look before disappearing somewhere in the warehouse to explore together leaving the couple alone.

"So they already know about the other cities huh?" As soon as the two girls disappeared Bodhi hugged Aliyah as tight as he could.

"I told them everything."

"When this is all over we're going to meet your mother on the other side."

"Gaia I hope so, I'm sure she'll like you."

"Of course she will, I'm kind of charming you know?"

"Shut up." 

"I'll see you later tribunal girl."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before Aliyah reluctantly pulled away, they stared at each other one last time before the girl turned and left the warehouse, Bodhi just watched until he couldn't see her anymore. 

After a few minutes Bodhi decided to find where Sage and Brooklyn went, and he hopes that when he sees them they won't be making out or anything so he decided to call out their names instead, cause as much as he loves to see them together he'd rather not catch them doing something er, intimate.

"Guys! Where'd you go?"

"Over here!" Bodhi followed the voice and there he found himself looking at Sage and Brooklyn, who was busy staring at these strange blue paper in awe.

"What is that?" Bodhi walked closer to get a better look and it was his turn to be surprised this time, he carefully ran his hand to the thick blue paper.

"I don't know, but whoever drew this definitely had talent." Bodhi laughed in amusement as he analyzed the drawing, it kind of looks like the structure of the whole warehouse.

"This is like… A layout of this building, like they drew this so they would know how to design their work inside and out." Brooklyn and Sage looked closer this time and immediately they understood what Bodhi was saying, now they were ten times more impressed at their discovery.

"That is so flames." Brooklyn rolled up the thick paper and brought it back where it belonged.

"Now let's find some place to sit in so we could catch up! We have all night in here." Bodhi watched as the two ran off to who knows where and followed them.

The three of them ended up sitting on one of the large crates in the building, Sage made herself comfortable by laying down on Brooklyn's chest which the latter girl immediately responded and used her right arm to grab Sage's waist. The public display of affection wasn’t left unnoticed by Bodhi and while the boy already got the idea that Sage and Brooklyn are back together, he didn't really believe it at first but now he is 100% sure they're back and he couldn't help but smile at them.

"So you two are back together? Cause last time I saw the group you two aren't exactly on speaking terms." Brooklyn smiled at the boy, then the couple looked at each other before laughing remembering how their friends were always there to support their relationship so when they knew about the break-up they did their best for them to talk it over and make amends as well.

"Hmm... What gave it away?"

"Well..." Bodhi pretends to think as he sits down across from the couple.

"The fact that the two of you went here together, and you guys are finally talking and being all touchy with each other again."

"Ding ding ding! Bingo." The three of them laughed as they settled in, suddenly feeling the most relaxed they've ever been from the past week. All the drama and trouble about the Archive, the tensions around the group, and Bodhi missing, they really needed a break from all of that.

"I'm glad you guys are back together seriously. I miss seeing you two so happy with each other, it was so hard to see the two of you not speaking you know? You guys really are the cutest and the two of you deserve each other, I mean it."

The two girls swooned at Bodhi's comment, he really has a way with his words and maybe that's why Aliyah fell for him too.

"Well if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't realize my mistake and fix me and Brooklyn's relationship."

Sage's smile slowly falters as she remembered how cruel and mean she was to Brooklyn back then. She suddenly stopped playing with her girlfriends fingers and looked up at her with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm really sorry for saying all those things Brooklyn, I was too selfish and blind to see what you were going through."

"Hey I already told you that it's fine remember? You were hurt, you have every right to be mad at me."

Sage and Brooklyn slowly leaned closer to each other and kissed, Bodhi smiled and looked away giving the two some time. But when they still didn't stop, Bodhi coughed so he could grab the attention of the couple, who immediately looked flustered and embarrassed when they realized they got carried away with the kiss.

"Sorry." Brooklyn smiled not-so-innocently at the boy who only raised an eyebrow in response.

"To be honest it was Mags who made me snap out of it, he told me your Exemplar performance last night was for me." 

Brooklyn suddenly sat up on that revelation staring at Sage incredulous.

"You thought I was singing to someone else?"

Bodhi feels a little left out, but he didn't let that bother him as he smiled at the thought that Mags was doing fine after all, and he didn't waste no time fixing whatever drama Brooklyn and Sage had.

"I just thought you already moved on, I mean we didn't really speak to each other that past week so I had no idea what you were doing..."

_That was a lot to unpack_. Brooklyn thought to herself, but she decided to play it cool as she tenderly held Sage's chin so they were staring at each other again.

"Sage... You're the only person I'm interested with and no one else okay? You're the only one that I want, screw everyone else."

Sage felt herself blush as she scolded herself.

"I know."

They stared at each other longingly, the words I love you at the tip of their tongue. But they don't say it, instead they lean forward and touch their foreheads laughing at how silly and ridiculous they are.

"You guys are so adorable." They break away when Bodhi speaks up beside them.

"Please! You and Aliyah are the definition of adorable." It was Bodhi's turn to blush this time although he tried to hide it by covering his mouth.

"Aliyah told you everything didn't she?"

"I know everything. Plus you two aren't exactly discreet, especially the kiss..." Sage's eyes widen at that information and turned to Bodhi her jaw literally dropping.

"You saw that?!"

Brooklyn didn't say anything else, she just blew a kiss on Bodhi's way as the three of them all laughed.

“How’s Mags by the way? Last time I saw him he was being escorted out of my cell at Authority headquarters.” 

Thinking about his misfortune and talking with Mags at the HQ made him a bit gloom, he has this blooming hatred against Authority Phydra for hurting his friends and trying her best to shut him out but no he won’t let that happen. That’s why it’s a good thing that they are ending this tomorrow, with Mags and Moore Times by his side but this time he’ll be with all of the people who wanted freedom for New Babyl and together they’ll overthrow the government and maybe bring down the shield as well so the people would wake up.

“Believe it or not but Mags got to the finals!” 

“Of course he did.” Bodhi smiled at the thought, he knows how dedicated his best friend is to the competition. He's happy that he’s fulfilling his dreams even though they aren’t doing it together.

“I can’t believe he pulled that off, Bodhi did you know that he went in that stage without any practice at all?”

“Well to be honest I wouldn’t be surprised, that’s our Mags we’re talking about.” 

The two girls nodded their heads in agreement, smiling as they thought about watching Mags last night so confident and fearless even though he didn’t have time to practice.

“How about Apollo? I heard he lost his hearing… Was he still able to perform last night.” 

Bodhi is worried for his friend, he knows how much he loves his music and he couldn’t possibly imagine how much it hurt for him to lose his hearing and not being able to listen to music the same way as before.

"Yes and he was so good! Tempo really helped him about his being deaf, he convinced Apollo to find another way to hear and not give up... Maybe Tempo is not so bad after all." The mention of Tempo made him deflate a little bit, ever since they met they've always been butting heads, both of them liking one person but having totally different opinions about the Archive, it doesn't mix well. But to be honest Tempo hates breaking the rules, that's just how he sees things, he's afraid of change but Bodhi knows how genuine and kind Tempo can be when he means it he just wished he was like that most of the time yet jealousy got the best of him.

"Tempo's okay, he's only acting like this cause he's afraid of change-"

"And jealous." Brooklyn finishes the sentence for him, he doesn't agree out loud.

"Now... Can you tell me what went down last night? I need to hear everyone's performance." Brooklyn and Sage stared at each other in excitement as they prepared Bodhi to listen.

They spent the night catching up and talking about literally everything, they bonded together as they just lived in the moment the worries about tomorrow fading away for now. Soon it was time to go, it was already early in the morning. Sage and Brooklyn needed to go back to the Academy to prepare for the revolution.

"Thank you for letting us stay Bodhi."

"Yeah, I'm glad you're staying here safe and sound." The two of them hugged the boy as he escorted them out of the building.

"I feel the same way, I'm glad we were able to catch up. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Bye Bodhi! We'll see you soon!"

Brooklyn pecked Bohdi's cheek one last time before the couple went back outside to the forest giggling and running all the way to the Academy. The two decided that they'll come back here after this is all over. Sage and Brooklyn made the abandoned warehouse their new favorite spot and they both hope that one day Nature sector will be their home as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i should do more of these i really enjoy writing this
> 
> any thoughts on this one-sho?


End file.
